


In a Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Memeulous, imallexx - Fandom
Genre: Also not sorry, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting, M/M, Please dont kill me, Yu-Gi Oh cards, crackfic, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex thinks he can get away with being a thief.something written in a class by geedev





	In a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> so, my good friend wrote this in class and im posting it, sorry not sorry

In a moment, George grasped his friend firmly by the collar of his jacket and pulled him forward with significant force, causing Alex’s eyes to widen rapidly, breath catching in his throat.

“Where are they?” He asked in a disturbingly calm, low voice.

“W-where’s wha’?” Alex managed to choke in reply, eyes moving frantically in all directions.

“Don’t play dumb with me now.” George persistered, hardened focus strong in his eyes. Alex could only whimper in response, heart drumming loudly in his chest. “I know you took them, Alex” He continued, the air of calm, threatening to bust. “Just let me have them and I’ll let you go”

“I really don't know what you're on ab-about”

But George wasn’t having any of it. “I know you have them!” he yelled, filter broken. “I saw you steal my Yu-Gi Oh cards!”


End file.
